


Unreconciled (Потерянный)

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: До Калифорнии ещё восемь или девять часов. Сэм один посреди Небраски.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Unreconciled (Потерянный)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unreconciled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097857) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



Автобус съехал с шоссе около шести утра, остановившись посреди широких просторов Небраски. Сэму не удалось толком поспать, так как его переполнял сумасшедший коктейль чувств из боли, злости, тревоги и грусти, а также вероломной радости.

— Народ, у вас есть полчаса, — сказал водитель, заглушая транспорт со скрипом и шипением.

Мало кто остался в салоне автобуса, и Сэм в одиночестве побрёл навстречу пока ещё серому небу. Впереди была вереница разных продовольственных магазинчиков, и буквально через четверть мили располагалась закусочная с мигающей неоновой вывеской «Открыто». Сэм отправился туда. Руки он держал в карманах, кожу на запястье приятно натирал браслет Дина, а кроссовки и джинсы намокли от росы, когда Сэм шёл по траве. Вороны неподалёку лакомились мёртвым енотом.

Дверь в закусочную, откуда доносились обрывки разговоров, смех и звон посуды, была открыта. Внутри младший Винчестер согрелся. Заведение было заполнено водителями и запахом жареных яиц с беконом, типичным для всех забегаловок, где побывал Сэм. Это знакомое чувство принесло неожиданное облегчение.

Сэм протиснулся через толпу к прилавку, или, скорее, попытался, так как он всё ещё не привык к своему нынешнему росту. Сэм не понял, что ожидал увидеть ухмылку Дина ( _Истинная грация, Фрэнсис_ ), пока не осознал гнетущую тишину, и внезапная острая боль пронзила грудь, словно его ударили молотком.

— Доброе утро, милый, — сказала женщина у кассы. Сэм пытался убедить себя, что глаза защипало из-за воздуха. — Что я могу тебе принести?

Посмотрев на меню, написанное на доске, Сэм вытащил из кармана пару долларов и положил на прилавок.

— Только кофе на вынос, пожалуйста, — сказал Сэм, пытаясь перебороть сухость в горле, и покачал головой, когда хозяйка спросила, не хочет ли он что-нибудь ещё. На самом деле хотелось и очень сильно, но у Сэма в кошельке было всего семнадцать долларов, на которые ему предстояло жить ближайшие семь дней, пока он сможет питаться в Стэнфорде, а проблем с математикой у младшего Винчестера никогда не было.

Сэм знал, что плохо всё спланировал, но что, чёрт возьми, он мог ещё сделать, кроме как схватить свои вещи и немного денег, когда отец начал рвать и метать?

Через пару минут Сэм получил свой кофе вместе с контейнером, где были яйца, сосиски и бекон.

— Мэм, я не…  
— Есть две вещи, которые я пообещала своей свекрови, когда она передала мне эту закусочную, дорогой, — сказала женщина, передавая заказ. — Никогда не готовить корочку пирога без свиного жира и не позволять красивому юноше покидать заведение голодным.

Младший Винчестер смутился, а хозяйка улыбнулась ему и одарила добрым взглядом.

— Ты производишь впечатление молодого человека, который часто путешествует, — мягко сказала женщина, хотя Сэм знал, что выглядел не самым лучшим образом: худой и нескладный парень в грязной старой одежде, которую нашел год назад в дешёвом магазине в Алабаме.

— Если когда-нибудь вернёшься, расскажешь свою историю.

***

Сэм съел свой завтрак и выпил кофе на пустой заправке недалёко от автобуса, наблюдая, как рассвет окрашивает небо в нежный светлый цвет. С правой стороны юноша чувствовал непривычный холод, потому что Дина здесь не было.

Внутри Сэма поселилось нечто похожее на надежду и скорбь, и ещё эта глубокая боль в виде голоса Дина, рук брата, шёлка его кожи и сладости улыбки, которая засела глубоко в сердце и костях. Восемнадцать лет воспоминаний о Дине, который всегда был рядом — за спиной или в постели.

Говорят, что время лечит все раны, но у Сэма была уверенность охотника, что это всё брехня — время ни черта не лечит. Сэм даже не мог сказать, сможет ли эта боль хоть когда-нибудь утихнуть, или всё станет ещё хуже, и она врастёт настолько глубоко, пока не расколет его изнутри и сломает кости.

Сэм, на самом деле, ничего толком не планировал. Он не мог дышать без Дина, ( _Дин, Дин, ДинДинДин_ — набатом било в голове) и младший Винчестер понятия не имел, что будет делать, когда приедет в Калифорнию: где он остановится, на что будет питаться, покупать книги, шампуни и другие вещи, которые администрация советовала привезти с собой в кампус. 

Но в то же время впервые в жизни, когда Сэм посмотрел на утренние лучи солнца, он почувствовал вкус свободы.


End file.
